


Cold Kisses

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: In a world where your vision is colorless until you meet your soulmate, Jean finds his match in the most unlikely of places.





	Cold Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leggyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/gifts).



Tonight had been especially silent for Jean, leaving him alone in his thoughts or lack thereof. Until finally he gets a call for a new body coming in. The voice on the other end of the line sounded tired, “stabbing victim, early 20’s but no more details than that.” Jean gets up from his chair and goes down into the loading bay to take the body in. When he reaches the dock, the stretcher is already at the door with an exhausted looking Connie standing next to it. 

“Tough night?” Jean asks taking one edge of the stretcher and wheeling it inside. 

Connie helps load the stretcher and steps inside behind Jean. “You have no idea how many calls we’ve gotten tonight.”

Jean scoffs, “Well this is the first present you’re bringing in, so it can’t be that bad.” Jean brings the body to the examining table and has Connie help lift it up. 

“I guess this is what I signed up for when I wanted the graveyard shift. I’ve had three head trauma cases tonight alone; this guy is actually giving me a break.” Connie watches indifferently as Jean removes the covers from the body and laying them back on the stretcher. Jean looks down at the cadaver with a sigh. 

“Poor guy,” Jean clicks his tongue grabbing a pair of gloves and turning on the overhead light. “No ID?”

“No wallet, looks like his mugger made off with it. He was alone in an alley off 6th.”

Jean pauses as he begins to examine the body. A strange sensation washes over him as he runs his gloved fingers over the chilled skin, but he pushes the feeling down. “Sorry to hear that Mister Doe, but don’t worry, I‘ll fix you right up.” Jean examines the body carefully. He runs his fingertips over some dark purple marks around the eyes and makes his way down each arm before coming down to the stab wounds in the man’s stomach. “Looks like you bled out, what a lonely way to die…”

Connie makes a face and leans on a nearby cabinet. “Do you always talk to them like that? S’kinda creepy.” 

“Of course I talk to them, they’re my patients after all. I think it would be rude not to.” 

Connie makes a noise and pushes himself upright. “Whatever floats your boat man. I just think it’s weird talking to dead people.”

Jean lets out a soft hum. “It’s better than talking to the living, believe me.”

Connie laughs at that and shakes his head. “I guess you gotta be a little weird to hold a job like this.” He watches Jean another moment before turning on his heel and shoving his hands into his pockets. “Well I should jet, hopefully I don’t see you around Jean.”

“Yes, may our next meeting be far from tonight” Jean says over his shoulder hands still on the body. 

Connie leaves him after that and returns to his ambulance. Jean works carefully, cutting away material and sliding it off the table to get a better look at the body. 

“Sorry for your modesty Mr. Doe, but I’m going to need your pants.” Jean says to his companion and begins cutting away the fabric of the cadaver’s jeans. “You’ve got some nice legs, you must have been active…” Jean continues making little comments here and there as he relives the body of the rest of his clothes. It wasn’t much, despite the chill outside. A simple pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. “Maybe you were in a hurry? Now I feel even worse for you. Bleeding out on a cold street with nobody around to save you. I try not to get sentimental with guys like you but I can’t help it. Such a shame, you look so young.” Suddenly, he’s hit with the same feeling, like something was drawing him closer to the body. He shakes his head; he’s been doing this for years but he’d never felt anything like this. Maybe he was just tired, he hadn’t been getting enough sleep lately, that could probably be the cause.

Jean grabs some sterile wipes and begins cleaning the excess blood off the body’s wounds. His touch is delicate, tender around the open flesh just like he would be if the person had been alive. “Something tells me you prefer gentle touches Mr. Doe, I bet you have someone at homes who’s missing you pretty bad right now.’ After the body was clean enough to work with, Jean pads over to his supplies and grabs a needle and surgical thread. His footsteps hardly making a noise against the tiled floor. 

The strange force pulling him doesn’t let up, It’s like a tingling, Jean can’t place it. He sighs, walking back to the body. “Are you trying to tell me something?” he asks, noting the sudden shaking in his fingertips. He looks at the cadaver’s face, the freckles made the man look even younger. He looked so innocent, what monster could have done this to him Jean didn’t know. Despite the feeling, he gets to work sewing up the wounds. He takes care with the deep lacerations, keeping a steady hand. Jean frowns, unable to keep the strange feeling at bay. 

“Did I know you?” He asks the body, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.

“Maybe I’ve seen you before, but I would think that I would remember a face like yours.” The man’s eyes were closed, but Jean could imagine them open, big, and sweet, probably a dark color to match his completion. 

He continues stitching, nimble fingers sewing up the clean cut stab wounds. Jean begins to hum, pushing the warm sensation back once more. He still couldn’t place the feeling, it was warm, familiar, something that made the corpse seem almost alive. 

 

He breathes out through his nose a long sigh. Pausing from his work, he looks around his workspace. Everything was normal. His colorless vision seemed just as dull as ever. Nothing was out of sorts, this was just another corpse. Just another day at work. So why was he so on edge? Jean stares at the big gulp on his desk at the other end of the room, thinking maybe he overdosed on caffeine or something. But he takes his head again, pulling the needle though another stitch. 

“Well the least I can do is make you look presentable, right, Mr. Doe? Hopefully someone will be in here to claim you tomorrow.”

Jean finishes stitching and pulls back to inspect his work. He looks over the body again, looking for anything he missed, but that seemed all there was to it. There were four stab wounds in total. All blows to the lower abdomen, successfully grazing a few vital organs. He then wipes the body clean and stands up looking down at the man’s face. Despite the bruising abound the eyes, the man looked peaceful, that helped ease some of the tension in his shoulders. 

“Well, Mr. Doe, it’s been an honor.” Jean says preparing to wheel the body to the cooler. His gloved hands don’t falter as he wheels the corpse to the back where they kept the other bodies. He pulls open a drawer and raises the stretcher in order to slide the body into the compartment. The sensations hits him again, a warm tingling in his fingertips this time. He eases the body onto the cold steel and steps back, looking at his hands. 

“What is with this?” he grumbles pulling one of his gloves off. There was nothing on his hands to cause such a weird sensation. But the feeling only gets stronger with the removal of the glove. He looks between the body and his hand and reaches out. He goes to close the drawer, but the feeling stops him. He stands there for a dull moment before reaching out and placing his bare hand on the body’s chest. 

What happens then, Jean can’t explain. 

A light blinds him and he tumbles backwards. Flashes of green and red and blue burst forth from behind his eye lids. Carefully, he blinks his eyes open and looks down at himself and for the first time, everything is in color. His grey scrubs had been blue, his shaking hands felt clammy but he could see! He opens his mouth and lets out a shaky laugh as his head turns in every direction, taking in the new colors and textures of the room. As soon as the realization hits him, he turns back to the body lying in front of him. As if by some magic, the bruises on the body’s face started to dull, and much to Jean’s surprise, the body began to breathe. 

Jean stands in shock as the man on the table opens his eyes. He rests a hand on the stretcher to keep himself steady as he whispers a breathy “How in the fuck?”

The body starts to cough and let out a groan as he shifts on the cold steel. Then, he makes a garbled noise verily resembling words. Jean leans closer.

“Where… Where am I?” the now living body asks, Jean is losing his shit. 

“You’re, you… were dead? Like, dead, dead. You’re in the morgue.” He stammers still trying to get a grip on the situation. 

“Dead? I’m dead?”

Jean practically leaps over the table and rushes to his desk. He scrambles trying to find a stethoscope and stumbles back to the table jamming the instrument into his ears and placing the round bit on the man’s chest. 

“Heartbeat, you… There’s a heartbeat? How…?”

“I’m not dead?” the man pauses and blinks up at Jean. “I can see? Colors? Your eyes…”

“What? What about them?” Jean grabs the man’s hand feeling for a pulse in his wrist, there was a pulse.

“They’re beautiful…”

Jean’s shaky fingers come to a sudden halt. He looks into the man’s eyes, and the warm sensation that started in his fingertips seems to engulf him. 

“We’re soulmates.” The man on the tables breathes and closes his eyes again. 

Jean swallows. He had heard about color, and the shock one experiences when touched by their soulmate. He’d even heard of soulmates bringing each other back from the brink of death, but this? He had never heard of a soulmate being able to revive the dead. 

All coherent thought leaves Jean as he stumbles over his words and actions. “I…” he starts, “I, need to take your blood pressure.” 

The man laughs. “To make sure I’m alive?” 

“Yeah… I gotta be sure.” Jean drops the man’s wrist after realizing he was still gripping him by the hand. 

The man tries to sit up and goes into another coughing fit. Jean helps him sit up placing a steading hand on his back. 

“Why….? Where are my clothes?” the man asks in shock suddenly aware of his nakedness. 

“I had to cut them off, it’s procedure. I… I’ve never been in this situation before.”

The man covers himself with his hands and looks back at Jean, “What’s your name?”

“Jean, I’m Jean.” Jean blurts out.

“Jean, that’s a nice name.” The way the man rolled Jean’s name over his tongue made him swallow. “I’m Marco. Marco Bodt.”

“Marco…” The name tasted sweet on his lips, like it had been dipped in honey.

Jean takes a moment to clear his head and walks back to his desk. He shuffles around his drawers until he comes up with a blood pressure machine and walks back to Marco’s side. Marco offers Jean his right arm and he secures the band around it. 

“So, I was dead?”

Jean clears his throat and starts the test. “Er, I mean, Yeah. You were dead all right.”

“I guess you saved me then, huh?”

Jean looks to the small monitor and waits for it to beep. “One seventeen over sixty-three, a little low, but considering you were dead…”

Marco lets out a small laugh that sounded almost musical to Jean. 

“I um, I have an extra pair of scrubs you can wear in the meantime.”

“That, would be great.” 

Jean helps Marco off the table and leads him over to his desk where he keeps his bag and a change of clothes. He passes the bag to Marco and turns to give him some privacy. 

Marco takes the bag gratefully and pulls on the scrubs Jean gave him. He taps Jean on the shoulder and gestures to himself. 

“Looks good on you.” Jean says and scratches his cheek.

“You clean up nice yourself Doc,”

“Well, I guess you’re pretty handsome for a dead guy.”

They both chuckle at that. 

“You know,” Jean starts, “My shift is up in an hour, maybe we could grab a coffee or something?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice, a lot better than being dead.”

“Definitely….”

“This is, kind of sudden, but, I’m glad you found me. I never thought I’d get to meet my soulmate.”

Jean can’t help when he breaks out into a full blown laugh. “You’re telling me. I’m a mortician. I gave up on soulmates when I was like, ten.”

“Yeah, I guess this isn’t the most romantic way to meet your soulmate, but, I’m still glad.” Marco smiles and bends down to pick up a pen from Jean’s desk. “And the whole seeing color bit? This is crazy. It’s a whole world that’s been in front of me my whole life, but now…?”

“Yeah, that’s really something, isn’t?”

Once Jean’s shift ends, they make their way out to the cafeteria. The sun had just begun to rise and was painting the sky pink.

“That, is the most beautiful sunrise I’ve ever seen.” Marco comments. Jean can’t help but agree. 

“The whole world looks different now that you’re here.” Jean says. 

“So, how did you get this job? As a mortician I mean.”

Jean fixes himself a cup of black coffee and steps away for Marco.

“I’m not what you call a people person. The job kind of found me. I went to school for nursing, but I didn’t work too well with living patients.”

“I see, so dead people are easier to handle?”

“and easier to talk to.”

Marco chuckles as he drops creamers into his coffee.

“Did we have a conversation while I was out?”

“Oh several.”

“Catch me up, what did we talk about.”

“Your nice legs for one.” Jean snorts behind taking a sip of coffee. 

“Oh you noticed that? Well, thank you. I go to the gym.”

“And that didn’t earn me a punch in the nose, so I’ll take that.” Jean takes that moment to get a good look at Marco’s beaming face. The whole room lit up around it. He noticed the dust of freckles over the bridge of his nose that made him look so sweet, and now stood out in the morning light. Marco really was beautiful. 

“Hey, Marco, can I ask you something?”

The freckled boy smiles back at him. “Shoot.”

“Can I, kiss you? Or is that too forward.”

A light blush spreads over Marco’s cheeks and he hesitates, but he doesn’t say no. 

“You saved my life, I guess I kind of owe you that much.”

Jean leans in and shakes his head. “You don’t owe me anything for that.”

Marco smiles a genuine smile and closes his eyes, wafting for Jean to bridge the gap between them. When their lips meet its soft and welcoming. The best kiss Jean had ever had by far. When they part, both of their faces are dusted pink and they wear matching smiles. 

“I’m excited to see where this goes.” Marco hums and takes a sip of his coffee,

“Me too.” Jean replies. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh Merry Christmas Leggyfae! I really hope you liked it. 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://cosmicpeppermintlatte.tumblr.com/). and a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi/).


End file.
